Kai Kitty
by animeandraia
Summary: [Several Blows sequel] It's been a tiring summer filled with destroyed furniture and a public outing. Now comes the nightmare of high school. [slash KxR, others]


Oy… I'm not dead. And no, I never forgot about this fic. Ok, maybe I _did_ but only a little! Those that talk to me regularly know the deal with the computer death back in August. It's been a stressful time since then with going to uni and all. I didn't mean to leave the sequel for this long and I do apologise for the delay. I wanted to get the prologue out on my ff.n 3 year anniversary but my dearest beta reader had some computer issues. I think I curse her… Eck.

Anywho, I'm sure about 2 of you remember what I said about Kai Kitty in the end of Several Blows. Yah, forget that all. I've changed my mind about this story so many times I start to forget which plot line I'm on now. Just to stamp out further confusion, this is taking place at the END of the summer that passed in Several Blows. Thus the fic shall mostly take place in high school. I still have to do more reading on Japanese school systems. :sigh: Regardless, I shall try to actually update this fic.

If you're feeling deprived of my unique style and absurd humour take a poke through Pretty Boys and keep an eye open for oneshots. I've been writing a lot of oneshots lately, I just need to type them all out.

Finally, I hope you all enjoy the prologue to Kai Kitty.

Thank you: to onee-chan (Maliciously Creative) for being my long-time beta. It takes a special person to pick apart my rambly writing. Also those that prodded me about this fiction over my long period of neglect deserve a thank you. I'm a lazy bum, I need prodding.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. All characters which are not featured in the series are my own creation and are not to be reused. The ideas of this story are also mine and copying is not prohibited.

_**Prologue: Summer Days**_

Lazily, Rei fanned the cloud of smoke from the toaster. It would be a normal day were it not for the mountains of boxes stacked haphazardly in the living room. The summer was coming to an end and high school loomed around the corner.

Kai wrinkled his nose as he entered the room. "Is it possible for you to cook without burning something?"

Frowning, Rei tossed the charred lump that was once bread into the garbage. "Possibly." He smiled sweetly. "Make me some toast?"

Rolling his eyes Kai tossed a piece of bread into the toaster and adjusted the dial. "Have you seen Tala? He's left hairs all over the bathroom sink again. I'm going to make him clean the drain before we leave tomorrow."

Rei wisely neglected to say that his hair had a tendency to make it down the drain as well. "I think he went out jogging." He turned his attention back to the toaster to see it emitting puffs of smoke. "I think there's something wrong with the toaster."

Kai turned back to the toaster and swore. Popping the toast out he saw it was in the same condition as Rei's previous attempt.

"It did that to me earlier." Both of them turned to see a mud-streaked Tala standing in the doorframe.

Last night and early in the morning a fierce thunderstorm had raged. Branches now littered yards and puddles obscured large portions of the sidewalks. None of the bladers slept well with the exception of Bryan, who could sleep through any form of natural disaster.

"Then why didn't you say something about it?" Kai scowled.

"Everyone was asleep so I left a note." Tala searched the fridge and came up with an apple. It was rather barren with the exception of some juice, a jug of milk and cottage cheese of questionable age.

"You mean this?" Rei held up a scrap of paper with hastily scrawled characters on it. "I thought it was a picture or something."

Irritated Tala grabbed the note. "I was practicing my Japanese. You don't have to be so harsh about my writing." He glanced down at the note. After staring at it for a moment he asked, "uhh… what does it say?"

"For your sake you better pray we don't have any written assignments right away." Since the toaster was being uncooperative Kai settled on a cereal bar for breakfast.

A loud thunk announced Tyson's entrance as he sauntered in, rubbing his shoulder. "Door's too narrow." His words were still slurred by sleep. He stood for a moment and scratched his head. "I mean… yah… we have any food?"

"Ugh," Kai muttered as he headed for the back door. "I'm going to deal with those branches. Tala, later you're going to clean the bathroom drain. And someone tell Max to repack that box of books. The lid won't close all the way." With a swish of his scarf he was gone.

"Does anyone else hate how he has to command everyone?" Tala glanced between Rei and Tyson.

"I hate his attitude in general." Tyson muttered as he pushed around the few contents of the fridge. Already the day wasn't looking good for Tyson; his shirt was on inside out and his socks didn't match.

There was a clatter from the front of the house and "What's up my homies!" resounded throughout the house.

Grabbing a cereal bar Rei all but ran for the backyard. "I'm helping Kai with the twigs."

"I'll be out in a minute." Tala shouted as he hurried upstairs to change.

At the beginning of the summer, the Bladebreakers were originally supposed to stay with Tyson at the dojo. Of course, that was before it was discovered that the dojo was also inhabited by some very large and hearty rats. While the problem was being dealt with, Mr. Dickinson had arranged for them to cheaply rent a house from his sister in law. A mere day before the move back to the dojo was to take place Tyson's grandfather had tried his best - as he put it - at 'busting a move'. Unfortunately for him all it succeeded in was putting his back out and he'd ended up staying with a friend near to his chiropractor for most of the summer. Now his sudden desire to make up for lost time was driving some bladers, namely Kai, mad.

Much to Kai's annoyance a small orange cat was rollicking around his feet. Their relationship was a love-hate one for Kai. He adored cats and this one was especially loveable; but it was lovingly given the name Kai Kitty, by none other than Tyson. Both these facts annoyed Kai more than most things. Of course, the love part of the relationship tended to be stronger than the hate. Today it was especially hard to ignore the cat for she was innocently playing with a leaf and staring at Kai with adoring eyes. He couldn't help but scratch her head lovingly.

"Hey."

Kai nearly tipped backwards at the sudden voice. Two sets of eyes blinked back at Rei.

"The 'mad one' is here." Rei knelt and gave Kai Kitty a quick pet before bringing his lips to Kai Human's.

This was the hate part of the love-hate relationship. In finding ways to differentiate between the two Kais, the blader was given names such as "Kai Human" and "Grumpy Kai". To further add to Kai's annoyance Tyson and Tala made a sort of game out of it.

"I wonder if the rest of Tyson's family is insane." Kai muttered as he stood. "You ever met his older brother?"

Rei shook his head. "No, but I've seen pictures. He was quite the looker in his early years."

"Apparently he still is."

The two cleaned the yard for several minutes while chatting about the mysterious Hiro Granger. Eventually Tala staggered out looking completely bewildered.

"Does that man even speak a known language? From his tone I think he complimented me, but I'm not sure. Also, men of his age shouldn't wear Hawaiian shirts. For that matter, nobody should wear Hawaiian shirts."

Rei smiled. "He sort of grows on you after a few years."

"Yeah, like a tumour," Kai muttered. This received him a light punch to the arm.

A slightly mortified Bryan hurried over to the other three. "If all the people talk like that here, I want to be on the next flight to Russia. I don't care where it lands; I just want to be someplace where I can understand people."  
"Trust me; he's pretty much one of a kind." Kai grumbled.

"Thank God," Bryan muttered.

"Bryan," Tala shook his finger. "You know what Balkov would say about using the lord's name in vain."

"Bloody fucking Mary mother of God, I can' say whatever I damn well please." With that he stalked back in to the house.  
"He's been fascinated with some of the more colourful vulgarities ever since we left the Abbey." Tala rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"It'll be interesting to see what he does at school this year." Rei smiled.

Tala nodded grimly. "I wouldn't have roomed with him if I wasn't worried some other poor soul would be stuck with him."

"I'm going to miss this place." Rei smiled up at the back of the house. Inside those walls were precious memories he would never forget. There was his first kiss with Kai… ending in staring a table on fire. Lee and Mariah came to visit… and drove Rei insane. Wyatt came too… and hit Rei with a lamp. Seeing Tala again was wonderful… though Rei wondered how much of his own innocence was lost. And finally Balkov and Voltaire had found their way to jail… of course that was after Voltaire tried to redecorate the living room with Kai's brain.

"I'll be glad to be gone." The three uttered in unison.

"It will be strange going to a co-ed school." Tala leaned against the deck railing and smiled at the others.

Kai dropped the bag of sticks and stared at Tala in horror. "What!"

"Didn't you know?" Rei blinked at Kai in surprise. "We're going to a co-ed school; with Hiromi."

Kai swore.

-x-x-x-

-x-x-x-

Poor Kai, eh? Once again I'm very glad you lot stuck around. Please leave a coherent review longer than 3 words. Full sentences are appreciated.


End file.
